


For My Best Friend

by Rose_Miller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Mild Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Being a superhero, and trying to maintain a relationship can be hard.But for someone like Oliver Queen, who may seem cold to most people. He always makes sure, to show the woman he loves. That she is more important, than his work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



> Since I am posting this on Thanksgiving. I am considering this, my... "thankful" story for my best friend.  
> This story is for her, and I really love writing. So I thought I would write, something for her in a way of how I usually go about writing. Which just boils down to smut. :)
> 
> I must note, that I am a virgin and I have never experienced any form of "sex" so I really don't know what I'm writing, but I've been told I'm damn good at it.  
> So I hope you enjoy.

It’s a late night at, "Arrow headquarters". A little joke title between, Felicity Smoak and her bff Ashley.

 

\----

The adorable Felicity Smoak, is still working on her computer. When her best friend, Ashley stops by.

 

\----

Felicity knows Ashley isn't there to see her. She’s there for Oliver, Felicity's boss.

 

\----

"Hey, you guys save the day today?" Ashley jokes, as she sits on Felicity's desk.

 

"I maintained headquarters. While your boyfriend saved the day." Felicity smiles.

 

\----

Felicity has known Ashley for two years.

 

Which is about as long, as Oliver has been dating Ashley.

 

\----

Ashley has medium length, dirty blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, an adorable smile, and an infectious laugh.

 

Felicity thinks, Ashley’s exactly the type of person Oliver needs.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women chat for about an hour. Until Oliver arrives back from a mission.

 

\----

"Sorry... I know, I'm late." Oliver sighs, when he sees Ashley.

 

"It's okay, I understand." Ashley shrugs.

 

"I promise, I'll make it up to you." Oliver says, as he approaches Ashley.

 

"It isn't a big deal. Your job is more important." Ashley nods.

 

"You're more important, and I'll prove that to you." Oliver smiles, as he kisses Ashley.

 

Ashley playfully pushes Oliver away. So that he can change, and they can go home.

 

\----

Oliver takes the hint, and he heads to the back to change.

 

“Oh before you go, I have something for you.” Felicity smiles, as she hands Ashley a gift bag.

 

“Aw, thank you.” Ashley smiles.

 

\----

“But you can’t open it until tomorrow.” Felicity giggles.

 

“Uh, okay.” Ashley nods.

 

“You just… Oliver… uh…” Felicity rambles.

 

Ashley laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

“You ready?” Oliver asks, as he walks up to Ashley.

 

“Yeah.” Ashley nods, as she hops off Felicity’s desk.

 

Felicity quickly hugs Ashley before she goes.

 

\----

“Felicity why don’t you, take the day off tomorrow.” Oliver suggests.

 

“Okay.” Felicity smiles.

 

“Does that mean, you’re taking the day off too?” Ashley asks, Oliver.

 

Oliver nods.

 

“Gasp.” Ashley teases. “Oliver Queen never takes a day off.”

 

Oliver rolls his eyes as he smiles.

 

\----

“Am I riding with you, or am I taking my car?” Ashley asks.

 

“You can leave your car here.” Oliver smiles.

 

“Okay.” Ashley shrugs.

 

\----

Oliver and Ashley walk to the parking garage. Where they get into Oliver’s car, and he drives them back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Ashley asks.

 

“Exactly what I said earlier.” Oliver shrugs slightly.

 

“And that was?” Ashley asks.

 

“I’m going to prove, that you’re important than my work.” Oliver smirks.

 

“Okay.” Ashley squeaks as she nods.

 

\----

Oliver keeps the smirk on his face. As they arrive to his apartment.

 

\----

Oliver parks the car, and then he quickly gets out.

 

\----

Oliver walks around to the passenger door. To kindly open it for Ashley, and help her out of the car.

 

“Thank you love.” Ashley smiles, as she holds Oliver’s hand.

 

\----

“Shall we?” Oliver asks, as he gestures to his apartment.

 

“We shall.” Ashley giggles, as they walk inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Once inside Ashley sets her gift from Felicity on the counter.

 

\----

Oliver still has ahold of Ashley’s hand. He lightly pulls her towards the bedroom.

 

Ashley raises an eyebrow out of curiosity, as she silently follows Oliver’s lead.

 

\----

Oliver leads Ashley to the bed. Where he has Ashley stand in front of him.

 

\----

Oliver looks Ashley over, as he admires her beauty.

 

Ashley clears her throat, her cheeks turning crimson red.

 

\----

“You’re so beautiful.” Oliver whispers.

 

Ashley turns away from Oliver, as she smiles.

 

Oliver lightly grabs Ashley’s chin, with his forefinger and thumb. Turning Ashley’s face back to him, so she’d look him in the eye.

 

\----

“Keep those beautiful blue eyes on me.” Oliver orders.

 

Ashley nods with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver’s rough hands grab the hem of Ashley’s shirt.

 

\----

Ashley lifts her arms, as Oliver removes her shirt.

 

\----

Ashley’s hair falls over her shoulders, covering most of her bra.

 

Oliver gently brushes the hair back, and then he removes his own shirt.

 

\----

Ashley’s chest starts to noticeably rise and fall. Giving away how nervous, she’s starting to become.

 

Oliver smirks as he steps closer to Ashley.

 

\----

“You know I won’t do anything, you don’t want.” Oliver whispers.

 

“I know.” Ashley smiles.

 

\----

Oliver ghosts his hands, up and down Ashley’s arms.

 

Ashley’s breath catches in her throat.

 

\----

Oliver puts his hands behind Ashley’s back, to remove her bra.

 

Ashley pulls her straps off her shoulders, and then she lets her bra fall to her feet.

 

\----

Oliver smiles as the bra lands on his toes. But his eyes stay locked on Ashley’s.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver gestures to the bed, and Ashley crawls backwards to the pillows.

 

\----

Oliver crawls up to Ashley, and he leans over her.

 

Ashley smiles up at Oliver, as she initiates the kiss.

 

\----

One of Oliver’s rough hands cups Ashley’s left breast. Gently massaging the tender skin, as they kiss.

 

Ashley bites Oliver’s lower lip, as she suppresses a moan.

 

\----

Oliver smiles as he moves his hand off Ashley’s breast. His fingers brush against Ashley’s stomach, as he reaches for the waistband of her yoga pants.

 

Ashley squirms a little, when Oliver’s fingers accidentally tickle her stomach.

 

Oliver chuckles as he kisses Ashley’s neck.

 

\----

Ashley’s rests her hands on Oliver’s muscular shoulders. While Oliver starts to pull down Ashley’s yoga pants.

 

\----

Oliver pulls away from Ashley, as he sits back on his heels.

 

Ashley lifts her hips, to help Oliver pull off her yoga pants.

 

\----

Oliver smiles as he grabs the waistband of Ashley’s yoga pants, and her panties. Wasting no time in pulling them both off, effortlessly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley’s cheeks burn crimson red again, as she blushes.

 

Oliver notices the blush, as he looks back at Ashley.

 

\----

“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.” Oliver offers.

 

“No, I want to.” Ashley smiles at the kind gesture.

 

“You sure?” Oliver asks.

 

Yes.” Ashley nods.

 

\----

Ashley always loved how kind and considerate Oliver is towards her.

 

\----

Oliver nods as he removes his jeans, and his boxers.

 

\----

Ashley lies back comfortably on the bed. With her head resting on the pillows.

 

Oliver hovers himself over Ashley, while he adoringly looks down at her.

 

\----

“I love you.” Ashley whispers.

 

“I love you too.” Oliver smiles.

 

\----

Oliver leans towards Ashley, gently pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Every time Oliver kisses Ashley, it takes her breath away. It always feels like, they’re kissing for the first time… and she can’t get enough.

 

\----

Oliver’s lips move in unison with Ashley’s. His passion and love for her, is written in each kiss.

 

Ashley rests her hands, on Oliver’s broad and muscular shoulders. Pulling him closer to her, wanting to feel his body against her own.

 

\----

Oliver shifts his weight to his elbows. As both his hands, massage each of Ashley’s breasts.

 

\----

Oliver’s hands are always rough, from work and from training. But it never bothers Ashley, she loves it in fact. It always feels like a new sensation to her, sending chills through her body.

 

\----

Ashley lets out a moan against Oliver’s lips. Causing a vibration between the skins of their lips.

 

Oliver responds with a moan of his own.

 

\----

Oliver takes his left hand off of Ashley’s breast.

 

\----

Oliver gently lowers his hand, down Ashley’s torso. He stops just between her legs.


	10. Chapter 10

Without hesitation, Ashley opens her legs for Oliver.

 

The back of Oliver’s fingers, brush against Ashley’s inner thigh.

 

Goosebumps subtly appear on Ashley’s skin

 

\----

As Oliver continues to kiss Ashley’s lips, she turns her head away from him.

 

Oliver chases Ashley’s lips, as he peppers her skin with kisses.

 

Ashley giggles as she tilts her head back, so Oliver kisses her neck.

 

Oliver sucks and nips on the skin of Ashley’s neck. While he moves his hand closer to Ashley’s vagina.

 

\----

Ashley knew Oliver’s foreplay, and she wasn’t feeling very patient.

 

\----

“Oliver. Please.” Ashley sighs.

 

Oliver groans.

 

Ashley giggles as she kisses Oliver’s lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver moves his hand to his penis. As he positions himself between Ashley’s legs.

 

\----

“I just need you. I hope you understand.” Ashley sighs.

 

Oliver nods as he smiles.

 

“Anything for you.” Oliver sighs.

 

\----

Oliver positions the tip of his penis, at the entrance of Ashley’s vagina.

 

\----

Oliver looks up at Ashley, meeting her eyes.

 

Ashley smiles, as she nods.

 

\----

Oliver smiles, as he slowly enters Ashley.

 

Ashley grips Oliver’s shoulders tightly as she gasps.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Oliver is fully inside of Ashley. He starts thrusting his hips slowly, and evenly.

 

Ashley rests her forehead against Oliver’s.

 

\----

Oliver shifts his weight back to his hands. Lowering himself closer to Ashley.

 

\----

Ashley lies her head back on the pillows. As she starts rolling her hips, to match Oliver’s movements.

 

Oliver firmly grips the bed sheets in his fists.

 

\----

The little change in rhythm, feels so good to Ashley.

 

Oliver can feel the subtle change in Ashley. As he decides to thrust his hips faster.

 

\----

Ashley gasps as she pushes her head back into the pillows. Arching her back ever so slightly.

 

Oliver lets out a low moan. He felt so good inside of Ashley.

 

\----

Ashley moves her hands to Oliver’s back, her nails digging into his skin.


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver dips his back, as he feels Ashley’s nails dig into his skin. He doesn’t stop thrusting his hips, as he hits the perfect line between. Pleasure and pain.

 

\----

Oliver knows Ashley is close to a climax.

 

\----

Ashley digs her nails deeper into Oliver’s back, almost drawing blood. While the pit of her stomach starts to tighten.

 

Oliver feels the walls of Ashley’s vagina close around his penis. He starts to slow his thrusts, milking every moment before she comes.

 

\----

“Oliver! Oh!” Ashley moans.

 

“I’m right behind you.” Oliver nods.

 

Ashley rolls her hips one last time. A wave of pleasure rolls over her body.

 

\----

“Oliver!” Ashley screams as she comes.

 

Oliver thrusts his hips once more, through Ashley’s climax.

 

Ashley’s body twitches slightly, causing her to giggle.

 

\----

Oliver stops moving his hips, as he drops his head.

 

“Oh god.” Oliver groans, as he finally comes.

 

Ashley giggles, as Oliver rests his head on her shoulder.

 

\----

Ashley rests her right hand on the back of Oliver’s head. Gently stroking his hair, for a moment before he rolls off of her.

 

\----

Oliver covers himself and Ashley with his comforter. He rests his arm over Ashley’s stomach, and he pulls her close to him.

 

\----

Ashley hums as she closes her eyes, and she drifts to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Ashley wakes up, in Oliver’s arms. Her face pressed against his chest, and his arms loosely wrapped around her body.

 

\----

Ashley lets Oliver continue to sleep, as she carefully gets out of bed.

 

\----

Ashley grabs one Oliver’s shirts off the floor. Putting it on, before she walks to the kitchen and makes coffee.

 

\----

In the kitchen Ashley grabs Oliver’s, favorite flavor of coffee from the freezer. She measures the desired amount of coffee, into the prepped coffee pot.

 

\----

While the coffee brews, Ashley notices the gift bag. She had received from Felicity, the night before.

 

Ashley picks up the gift bag, and she opens it.

 

\----

A little note falls onto the counter, as Ashely pulls out a bottle of red wine.

 

Ashley laughs to herself. As she notices that Felicity got her, her favorite brand of wine.

 

\----

As Ashley sets the bottle of wine down. She notices the note, which fell out of the bag.

 

\----

Ashley opens the note, and finds a single message written inside.

 

**_For my best friend._ **


End file.
